


Vengeful Vampires Make The Worst Love Interests

by Dark_Titanium



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Long lost romance?, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Titanium/pseuds/Dark_Titanium
Summary: Sakura is very much fed up with the love of her life, but she has eternity with him so what is she supposed to do?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 19
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

The museum was relatively quiet for a Wednesday afternoon and Sakura was thankful. She had been meaning to take in the new historical romance exhibit for quite a while. Although, for a centuries old vampire she probably didn’t need to, seeing as how she had lived through said historical romances. She figured the exhibit was probably more geared towards young people who seemed more interested in their phones these days than any great romances.

Sighing wistfully, she observed a rather beautiful renaissance painting she knew for a fact Sai had painted for Ino to commemorate their love. His art style had changed significantly since then and Ino would never be caught dead in that shade of purple today, but his signature undeniably matched that of the floral painting hanging in her New York foyer.

Sometimes Sakura wished her love story was similar to theirs in that it would actually have a happy ending, but for Sasuke and Sakura that was never the case. They just never quite got the timing right.

When they were all first turned in a freak accident at a festival everyone had reacted in different ways. Sasuke in particular had not reacted positively. The change from human to immortal had sparked his bloodthirst and renewed his desire to find his older brother. He desired revenge for lighting their family estate on fire and killing their whole clan.

While she and Naruto had been left to deal with their conflicting morals and need for blood, Sasuke had went on a rampage. Leaving a trail of bodies from Konoha to the edges of fire country Sasuke became one of the most feared vampires around. It was said he would drink the blood of both humans and vampires, slaughtering everything in his path, the vampire blood giving him even stronger abilities.

All the while Sakura continued to love him. She could not reconcile this vengeful man with the one she had been engaged to. Sasuke had been a quiet man shrouded in darkness after the death of his clan at such a young age. But with the help of his friends and his guardian, Kakashi he had been able to see past his vengeful desires and have a happy human life in the village. She and Sasuke had been engaged when they were first turned at 18. They had planned to be married in the springtime and travel afterwards through the summer months before it had all been ripped away.

Sakura often mourned the loss of her marriage, but their love was not something that would fade so easily, no matter how the new Sasuke willed it too.

Countless times through the centuries her and Naruto had begged and pleaded with him to stop his quest for revenge but never succeeded. Eventually Sakura found that she would encounter Sasuke suspiciously more often than Naruto ever did. Usually they’d bicker briefly, she’d ask him to stay, and he’d deny her. However, one particular night the inevitable finally occurred and they fell into bed together. She had hoped that night that something would finally change.

She was unsurprised the following morning when she woke up to find he was long gone, almost as if he’d never been there at all.

If it wasn’t for the ache between her legs, she would have thought she’d dreamt it entirely. All that was left was a note that left her enraged.

_Sakura,_

_Thank you._

_-S._

What was she supposed to do with that? She’d given him everything, her virginity and, decades of her life lost tracking him down with Naruto only to be rejected time and again. And finally, she had everything she wanted, the man of her dreams making love to her and all she’d gotten was a thank you the next morning. Sakura decided she was done with this one-sided love. And so, for decades she was mostly alone. She travelled the world by herself, achieving youthful dreams of becoming a medic and healing the sick and wounded. Sometimes she was lonely and thought of the fiancée that was supposed to be traversing the world with her. She always had to remind herself that that man was long dead.

As time went on word arrived that Sasuke had achieved his revenge and was no longer a blood-thirsty monster. Naruto was of course ecstatic as were the other members of their weird little coven, but Sakura felt rather melancholy. She was still hurt from the last time she’d seen Sasuke, but she was also hopeful, maybe the man returning would be the same Sasuke she’d missed so fervently.

  
This was proven not the case when he waltzed into their coven with three new members: Suigetsu, Karin and, Juugo and barely acknowledged her existence. He took residency in the upstairs room of the mansion they had always reserved for him and to add insult to injury, sometimes a certain redhead accompanied him.

Sakura, deciding her battered heart had truly and finally had enough, joined the military as a combat medic during one of the world wars, she could never recall which.

Occasionally she’d receive ominous letters from the coven, and she was never quite sure how to deal with them.

_Sakura,_

_Naruto tells me you have joined the war. Be careful, war is not a place for one such as yourself._

_-S._

She had almost gone home just to murder him when she’d received that message.

_Sasuke,_

_I can do what I want._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_Sakura,_

_Don’t be annoying._

_-S._

_Sasuke,_

_Once again, I’ll do what I want._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

As angry as she was, she could never quite get herself to drop the ‘love’ from her response. 

_Sakura,_

_You are weak. Come home._

_-S._

She burned that particular letter. 

Somewhere along the way their relationship had devolved into nothing more than petty jabs and sarcastic remarks. It was rather pathetic, once destined to get married and now they held nothing but disdain for one another. The new Sasuke had won, they were nothing but acquaintances now. 

Naruto often encouraged her to come back to the coven, insisting the old mansion was her home and how everyone missed her, including Sasuke. Actually, no one was more of a proponent of her relationship with Sasuke than Naruto was. Sometimes he’d even try to convince Sakura that somewhere in his cold black heart Sasuke Uchiha still cared.

  
Of course, as usual, this was always proven wrong when Sakura arrived home to the mansion. In fact, every time Sakura arrived home, she was surprised by the sheer number of beautiful vampire women she saw leaving Sasuke’s bedroom. It was almost impressive. Almost.

And so, Sakura Haruno decided maybe it was finally time she physically move on from the Uchiha. She did this in the form of Kiba Inuzuka, a fellow coven member she’d always flirted with and who had actually been a contender for her heart back when they were all human. Unsurprisingly her dalliances with Kiba had no effect on the Uchiha no matter how often Sasuke observed him leaving her room in the wee hours of the morning.

Although quite interestingly around this time, Sakura began to observe Sasuke’s unique vampire ability, the sharingan much more often especially when Kiba was around.

Sasuke and Sakura continued to bypass each other for centuries only acknowledging each other only with barbed remarks and thinly veiled insults. Then came the last interaction they’d had when she’d sworn to never see him again.

Somehow, Sakura had managed to get herself bitten by a werewolf. For vampires, this was a fatal mistake for werewolf venom was lethal to vampires, slowly poisoning them of a period of 24 hours. The whole coven had been in chaos. Ino, beside herself with grief over the impending loss of her best friend while Tenten and Hinata tried to soothe her. Naruto refused to give up on finding an antidote and was ripping apart the library with Lee who shouted about how the spirit of youth could save her. Shikamaru and Sai were perhaps the calmest and had focused on making sure Sakura was comfortable in her last days alive. But overall, the house was a mess and Sakura was surprisingly content. If she was finally going to die, then at least she was surrounded by the ones she loved and she had been able to do some good in her lifetime.

But despite everything, despite all the terrible things Sasuke had done to her, some small part of Sakura screamed at the back of her mind that Sasuke was not there. In fact, as soon as she’d limped up the mansion’s doorsteps holding a wounded leg and smelling of death Sasuke had taken one look at her, yelled for Naruto and left the premises.

“Is there anything you need Sakura?” Sai asked kindly, his face emotionless as always.

It was at this point that Sakura reluctantly ate her pride once again in the name of the man she loved and asked, “Could you get Sasuke for me?”

“Of course, Sakura, we’ll do our best.”

And so, she was content to wait.

But Sasuke never came, and this time Sakura swore she’d never forgive him.

When she miraculously woke up the following morning, she was told a sorcerer named Orochimaru had mysteriously dropped an antidote off at their door when Sakura was looking her worst and against all odds it had worked. And Sasuke, well Sakura hadn’t seen him since. Her friends told her no one had seen Sasuke for years since he’d left that night. When Sasuke finally did reappear at the coven years later, it was along with rumours of Orochimaru’s experiments on vampires and his untimely death at the hands of said experiments. But none of it mattered, she would never see Sasuke Uchiha again anyways, he'd broken her heart for the last time. 

Sakura took a leisurely step back as a group of first graders walked by the exhibit, dutifully following their teacher towards another section of the museum. Yes, what good were historical romances anyways, they rarely amounted to much, at least not in her experience.

And yet Sakura remained, twirling her lovely rose gold strands around her well-manicured finger, unable to leave. She wandered towards a portion of the exhibit marked, Long Lost Love Letters. The faded parchment letters were held in separate plexiglass boxes and Sakura wanted to take in as many as she could. Most were illegible but one in particular she knew without a doubt was Naruto’s handwriting and she was sure it was addressed to Hinata. The letter was surprisingly romantic and only mentioned ramen twice, she was impressed. 

She cringed to think of how Naruto would react to the fact that one of his most private love letters to his wife was on display in a New York museum. If she were honest he’d probably smash the plexiglass, snatch the letter, cause a scene and break out of the museum.

Sakura was just about to leave the exhibit when a different set of letters caught her eye. The handwriting was unmistakable, elegant and flowing letters followed by a short signature of one letter, S.

She quickly changed course and headed right for the display and there beneath the plexiglass box were five letters all addressed to the same person, herself. She was shocked, how had her and Sasuke’s letters ever gotten into a museum, she was sure she had burned or kept most of their correspondences. But then, she read the title of the smaller exhibit, Unfinished Letters, an Unrequited Love and Sakura was sure she felt her long dead heartbeat once more.

_Sakura,_

_Please come home, I am concerned for your well-being when you are at war._

_~~Love~~ _

_~~Sasuke~~ _

_-S._

_Sakura,_

_Please stop seeing that terrible mutt… If you do not, I shall be forced to kill him._

_-S._

_Sakura,_

_Please live._

_-S_

_Sakura,_

_I’m sorry. For everything._

_-S._

_Sakura,_

_I love you._

_-S._

And there in the middle of the museum Sakura Haruno, famed vampire of the Leaf coven began to cry and curse the love of her life Sasuke Uchiha, for being such an absolute idiot. And then in a very Naruto fashion Sakura smashed the plexiglass, snatched the letters and disappeared from the museum as the alarm started blaring. Someone called after her, asking where she was going. She was going to get her happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha awoke to a hammering head and a persistent brightness on his eyelids that would not go away. Blinking sleep away from his eyes he groaned as the sun continued to shine annoyingly into his eyes. He had forgotten to close the drapes again. Grumpily he used his vampire speed and ripped the curtains over his bay window overlooking the city of New York.

Sasuke was not impressed. He very much regretted going out the night before with Suigetsu and chucking back every drink of alcohol tossed his way. Because now he had probably the worst hangover, he’d experienced in over a hundred years. Except this time there was no secret Sakura hangover remedy to make it go away.

Sakura. Just the annoying love of his life he was trying to escape from. He never could get her off of his mind really. Sasuke scoffed, she was so annoying. Grumbling to himself he marched towards his penthouse kitchen cursing away at his existence and Suigetsu. Mostly, Suigetsu because no one else would have ever convinced him to get that drunk.

Sasuke didn’t have a terrible existence per se. It was just at this point he didn’t have much else to live for, which was unfortunate because he was kind of immortal. The entirety of his clan was long dead in a brutal massacre. And Itachi, the only living family member left, Sasuke had killed him, himself. Not to mention the love of his life hated him, which to be fair was also entirely his fault.

He had to give Sakura props; she had hung onto him far longer than he’d ever anticipated she would. It didn’t matter how cruel or callous he was, she was always there waiting for him to get his shit together. It was so very annoying. Obviously, he wasn’t good enough for her, he was a vampire about as bloodthirsty as one could get.

Sasuke could not recall the number of lives he’d ruined as a vampire. Although he very rarely actually killed humans unless they truly deserved it, it did not absolve him of his crimes. He had done terrible things as a vampire, particularly to other vampires. He had always been thankful he’d never gotten his hands on Sakura in his early days as a bloodsucker, for he sucked dry almost every vampire he came across.

The thing about vampire blood was it was addictive and once someone had a taste for it, it was very difficult to stop. Some vampires in particular had sweeter blood than others and Sasuke had always wondered just how sweet Sakura would taste.

He’d gotten awfully close to finding out soon after he’d killed his brother. That night was both his greatest regret and most cherished moment. Seeking out Sakura had never been his intention, he’d only wanted a glimpse, some sort of comfort from one of the only people who still loved him left in the world. He’d lost control and the next thing he knew he’d woken up in her bed later that night mouth so close to her neck he could practically taste her blood.

After that, Sasuke decided no more contact with his bewitching little ex-fiancée. None at all.

Of course, he didn’t really follow that rule, sending her letters and all, but he was selfish, and he was never very good about following the rules.

Seeing her prance around the coven was another brand of hell all together. So Sasuke endeavoured to make her hate him and he did this by sleeping through about every attractive vampire he could find.

Of course, he couldn’t stand any of them and no one even came close to comparing to their one night together, but Sakura would never know that.

At first the look of pain in her glossy seafoam green eyes had hurt him too.

Then it changed to anger and he actually started to enjoy seeing her fiery eyes every morning he shuffled another sleepy vampire out the door. He had always loved seeing Sakura angry, she was absolutely stunning.

When she had started seeing Kiba though, that was when Sasuke had enough. He almost murdered the stupid mutt several times over the years. He had never been more thankful then when that nonsense finally stopped.

He had almost left the coven entirely just to get away from her, but Sakura had left before him. She’d gone and participated in wars and put herself in copious amounts of danger and Sasuke had hated every second of it.

He’d been especially furious after she’d managed to get herself bitten by a werewolf. What kind of stupid vampire gets themselves bitten by a werewolf? It was literally a death sentence. He’d taken one look at her, known she was about to die, and he’d known exactly what to do. And so, Sasuke Uchiha had marched straight into the fiery pits of hell known as Orochimaru’s lair and sacrificed three years of his immortal existence to the snake for an antidote.

He still didn’t regret it. Despite the horrors he’d endured and the scars he still had from all of the experiments; he would do it again. To a vampire three years was nothing, but to Sasuke that three years might as well have been a century. It was supposed to be longer but finally he’d gotten fed up with the prodding and killed the snake after he’d become strong enough. And well, he hadn’t seen Sakura since.

He could not count the number of pathetic anguished letters he had written to her over the years proclaiming his love. It was rather pitiful. He had promptly burned most of them as soon as they were written. Sasuke Uchiha did NOT write upsetting love letters. He didn’t need some great historian puzzling over his love life centuries later, no thanks. Hell, he couldn’t even puzzle over his own love life, he had no idea what he was doing. The woman he loved hated him and he wanted it that way. With his luck the letters would end up in a museum or something anyways for Naruto to torment him with for the rest of his life.

At this point in his life Sasuke didn’t have a lot to live for. He knew he deserved it, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t brood about it. After all, that’s what Uchihas did best.

Continuing to curse to himself he pulled open the fridge with unnecessary force and grouchily grabbed a blood bag. He wouldn’t be happy until he had sustenance and his hangover was gone. Poking a hole through the blood bag with his trusty purple squiggly straw, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most feared vampires in the land plopped onto his beloved beanbag chair. Yes, his plans for the day would be Netflix and chill by himself while he wallowed.

These plans were abruptly ruined when he was interrupted by a rather obnoxious banging on the door. Perfect, the pounding of the door would complement the pounding in his head wonderfully. It was probably Naruto wanting to get ramen which he was NOT in the mood for. Why couldn’t people just leave him to brood.

“I’m coming idiot! Just relax, would you?” Sasuke grumbled as he made his way to the door in nothing but his plaid pyjama bottoms. He was sure his hair was also an absolute mess and Naruto was probably going to tease him mercilessly about it, but he was not in the mood to fix it. Wrenching the door open Sasuke was quite surprised to see a small pink vampire and not the obnoxious orange one he was expecting. He was momentarily caught off guard before quickly regaining his composure.

“Sakura, what are you-” Sasuke began but was quickly cut off by a swift punch to the gut.

“Sasuke Uchiha, you stupid asshole!” Sakura easily shoved her way into his apartment as Sasuke keeled over, groaning. Her vampire enhanced punches really packed a wallop these days. As Sasuke slowly recovered, shutting his door behind her, Sakura made herself at home waltzing right over to Sasuke’s prized beanbag chair and sitting down.

Finally turning around, Sasuke thought he must be dreaming because there was no way his pink haired lover was sitting in his New York apartment in his favourite beanbag chair right now.

“Look Sakura, I don’t know what I did now but whatever it is, it can wait I’m not in the mood-” And he was once again cut off.

“Oh, you better get in the mood Sasuke Uchiha because I’m not leaving here until you answer some questions. First of all, care to explain these.” She said slapping down some very haggard looking parchment onto his coffee table.

“Hn.”

Raising an eyebrow, the Uchiha crouched down and carefully examined the offending pieces of paper. And to his horror, he realized exactly what they were right away. His damn romance letters. How had Sakura found them? Better yet, how the hell was he going to explain this to her.

There was really no way of explaining them without confessing his feelings which was definitely NOT in the cards. He didn’t spend hundreds of years making her hate him for it to all blow up because of a few stupid letters. It was settled, he’d have to make a run for it. He rapidly calculated in his head how long it would take him to get out of the apartment and which safehouse he’d go to next, a plan beginning to form.

Looking up, he quickly realized that was definitely not going to happen. Sakura looked more determined than he’d ever seen her, and he was almost positive he wouldn’t make it two steps before she pounced. Which of course he wasn’t exactly opposed to. Recognizing he had no choice in the matter, Sasuke Uchiha gave up and sat down next to the coffee table. He would take his loss gracefully.

“What do you want to know Sakura?”

“Is everything in these letters true?”

He nodded in response.

“It was you who got me the werewolf venom cure wasn’t it. You sacrificed yourself to Orochimaru.”

Another brief nod.

“And you still love me, don’t you?”

Sasuke looked away, a blush coming to his cheeks. All that work and time, and this was how it ended.

“Hn. Annoying.”

For a long time, she didn’t respond, and he finally looked over after hearing a few sniffles. He expected rage, anger and more hitting but all he could see reflected in her eyes was pure happiness before she launched herself at him. He was immediately engulfed in warmth and her scent, the sweet smell of strawberries and cream.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” She was murmuring in his ear but all Sasuke cared about was that he was holding her again. His arms easily snaked around her waist, burying his own face into her neck.

“I’m sorry Sakura.” He murmured into the crook of her neck before laying down a brief kiss.

Briefly, Sakura pulled back from the circle of his arms to really look at him. Sasuke observed her with reverence, the way her petal pink hair fell in soft waves, some sticking to her tear-stained face. He had forgotten how beautiful her eyes were this close. He really had missed her. Softly he brought a thumb up to wipe her tears away as she finally replied in a true Sakura fashion.

“Yeah, just don’t do it again. Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Of course.”

“And you better marry me now. I’ve waited millennia, this is ridiculous even Naruto got married before us. Naruto, Sasuke! You know I went to their wedding, right? They served different flavours of ramen for all 3 courses. And I had to go alone. Don’t even get me started on their colour scheme. Spoiler alert, it was orange!”

As Sakura started filling him in on all the ridiculous things, she had gone through without him, Sasuke was just happy to finally have the love of his life back in his arms again. He grinned and pulled her closer again, resting his head on her shoulder as she rambled before something caught his attention.

“Not to mention I’ve been celibate for god knows how long and it’s all your fault you stupid Uchiha.”

He should probably fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there it is! I feel like I wrote Sasuke WAYYYY differently than I wrote Sakura. He's very modern, done with this bullshit vampire Sasuke whereas I think Sakura was much more sad melancholy wistful Sakura because I wrote her more in character during her flashbacks than modern Sakura! Well this chapter I didn't want to do flashbacks as much, because we already know most of what happened between the two, I just wanted to give Sasuke's basic point of view on everything. I hope you kind of get a feel for the modern Sakura at the end though, I think she's pretty sassy! But I actually like modern Sasuke, he's like a crabby grandpa thats been alive for too long and has seen some shit. Anyways I hope you guys like modern Sasuke and Sakura too, and that this is a happier ending for them than the last one was! Hopefully the story isn't too disjointed now, lol. If you guys like it, I might do some more chapters where they're just going about their lives and Sasuke being grumpy :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shenanigans, also im sorry, this is like half vampire diaries vampires half like any other vampire myth I felt like throwing in there lol.

“Sasuke Uchiha. THIS BETTER NOT BE BLOOD ON MY NEW WHITE COUCH!!”

Sakura stared in abject horror at the large red stain adorning the corner of her previously pristine white couch. Maybe in hindsight as a vampire she just shouldn’t have bought the white couch, but she hadn’t expected someone to bleed out on it.

Instead of Sasuke, Naruto appeared from down the hall that led to their penthouse deck.

“Naruto, where is Sasuke?” She tried her best to stay calm despite the fact that she was probably going to bleed her dearest fiancée dry and then feed him garlic and laugh at his pain. She had really loved the white couch.

“He just jumped off the deck.”

“Naruto, we live on the 95th floor.”

“Yup.” He responded, trying his best to look anywhere but at Sakura. However, he must have gotten a glimpse of how horrified her face was because he quickly tried to explain.

“Yeah, Sasuke turned his humanity off again.” Naruto said rather sheepishly attempting to disappear into the grey walls of the penthouse.

“WHAT!?” Sakura practically shrieked. “How did this happen?”

“Umm it was sort of a dare.”

“So, let me get this straight you dared my infamously psychotic fiancée who is widely known for his serial killing tendencies to turn off his humanity, because you bet, he wouldn’t be able to turn it back on again?”

“Pretty much.” Kiba supplied rather unhelpfully, wandering out of her kitchen sucking on a blood bag.

“And now you’ve lost him? Great. Just fucking great.” Sakura muttered as she began cursing away at her luck. Of course, this would happen just before their long-awaited wedding.

“We’ll help you look Sakura.”

“No, you idiots have done enough. I’ll handle this on my own.”

And she would. It was not often that Sakura dealt with a humanity-less Sasuke, but she was sure she could figure it out. Often in the past few centuries, Naruto had been the one to turn his humanity back on or Sasuke had simply done it himself after a while. Sakura had only ever heard about the incidences second-hand.

“Sakura, you’ve never dealt with Sasuke when his humanity is off. I’m not sure if you can handle it. He’s really mean.”

“I’m not concerned. He can be as mean as he wants, he hasn’t felt the wrath of bridezilla Sakura yet and when he does, god help him.”

Sakura shooed Kiba and Naruto out of her apartment soon after with only a few utterances of possible murder if she wasn’t able to get her dearest fiancé back to his usual gloomy self. Murderous Sasuke really wasn’t what she had envisioned for the day. In fact, she had rather hoped for the opposite: cuddly Sasuke. She wanted to curl up on the couch with him for their Monday ritual of forcing him to cuddle and watch the bachelor with her while she laughed at his horrified expressions.

Instead, courtesy of Naruto she would be dolling herself up and wandering down to the nearest bar where she knew her fiancé was probably in the middle of seducing some young girl so he could drink her blood. The idea rather pissed her off, her only redeeming thought was that he was probably striking out horribly. Sasuke could barely flirt with her, let alone the rest of the female population. She was quite sure the only way he’d managed to seduce anyone in his hoe phase was by staying quiet all together. Yes, he was lucky he had a pretty face. If she was feeling charitable, she’d consider not punching it when she found him but who was to say.

If he had decided to act on his addiction to vampire blood rather than human, she decided she would be taking aim at those famed eyes of his. Yes, purple bruises would complement his sharingan perfectly. Mindless human girls she could excuse, but sharing vampire blood was an entirely different ritual she would NOT consent to him partaking in.

Sakura decided a black ensemble suited her fiancé hunting mood the best, black and leather. She managed to squeeze into her leather pants and a deep red corset top that would work perfectly if she got any blood on it. Perfect. The only thing she needed to finish off with was some heels and she’d be ready.

She found her dearest fiancé at a sketchy dive bar a few blocks away from their apartment. He was as she expected, awkwardly sitting at the bar while a pretty blonde chatted him up. Absolutely useless flirt. She watched on curiously as the woman stroked his bicep and he stared at her neck, his eyes flickering red. Stupid Uchiha.

After getting fed up with watching his show Sakura made herself known by plopping herself up at the bar and ordering a vodka soda. She knew Sasuke noticed the moment she sat down but she refused to acknowledge him. If he was going to go all humanity-less and flirt with other women to drink them dry, then that was fine she’d do exactly the same thing. Because if there was one thing, she knew about Sasuke Uchiha it was that emotionless or not, he’d always been rather possessive. Sasuke didn’t share.

She was no fool, she was an attractive woman, even more so in the outfit she had on right now. Although there were fewer people in the bar so early in the evening, already there were men eyeing her up. So, she sat and waited for her prey to come to her.

It only took five minutes before a very handsome man took up residence in the empty barstool next to her. He reminded her strangely of the Uchiha she was currently trying to anger. He had long flowing raven hair and brown eyes, so dark they were almost black, reminding her even more of her dearest boyfriend. Yes, this man would due perfectly, his neck was quite lovely as well long and arching with skin of the palest milky white over corded neck muscle. All the better to bite into, that is if Sasuke even let her get that far.

“Daiki.” The man addressed her, hand stretched out in greeting.

“Sakura.” She responded easily with a wry smile, firmly grasping his hand and taking the chance to scoot a little closer on the barstool.

“What brings a beautiful lady like yourself into a place like this?” Daiki asked, his voice gravelly.

Sakura shivered, if she wasn’t currently engaged, she really would consider taking this man home.

“I’m fighting with my soon to be EX-fiancé you see, and I needed a little distraction.” She said, as she sipped her drink, barstool scratching across the floor as she maneuvered closer to her target.

“Would you be willing to help me out Daiki?” She asked, a seductive edge to her voice as she added a little compulsion to her words.

His eyes quickly became hooded with quiet lust as her compulsion took hold and he brazenly placed a warm hand on her thigh. Perfect.

“Of course.” Daiki murmured back softly, voice heated. She boldly leaned further into the man, her head buried in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

“Sakura” A throaty voice at her ear interrupted her spell. The man in front of her now set in a trance, his eyes glazed over, Sakura was almost sad Sasuke had interrupted. She was sure Daiki would taste delectable.

“Yes, Sasuke-kun.” She murmured in reply from the man’s neck, using the suffix he hadn’t heard in decades.

“What are you doing?”

She could detect a little bit of agitation in his voice.

“I’m getting takeout. I just wanted a little taste before I brought him home, you don’t mind, do you?”

She still hadn’t removed her face from the man’s neck, but she knew fiancé dearest was very displeased by the way a hand wrapped around her wrist, attempting to yank her backwards. Otherwise, there was no response.

“I know you’ve turned your humanity off darling and you seem to be getting a little snack of your own so I _know_ you’re not telling me I can’t have one too.”  
Sakura finally turned away from the man’s succulent arteries to look lovingly at her boyfriend, giving him her most sultry look.

His face was very pinched, and his eyebrow twitched minutely. His hold on her wrist tightened.

“You can’t.”

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, murderous vampire by day, petulant child by night.

“And why not? It’s almost our wedding after all, just think of this as my bachelorette night. He’s very handsome, I’ll just take him to the apartment, get my use out of him for the night and drain him in the morning.”

She watched in amusement as his sharingan involuntarily activated, and his hand constricted brutally around her wrist. That would leave a bruise. He continued to say nothing as he clearly warred with himself on if he cared or not. He just needed one more little push.

“Oh, I’m sorry darling I didn’t mean to suggest the apartment I can bring him to a hotel if that would make you feel more comfortable, wouldn’t want to christen our marital bed with another man, now would we?”

Mangekyou sharingan appeared, wheels spinning dangerously and a minute later Sakura was viciously dragged out of the establishment.

This must be a new record, barely took her an hour to make him flip his switch. She couldn’t wait to brag to Naruto about her accomplishments.

“Where are we going Sasuke-kun?” She asked, her voice tinkling with mirth.

“Home. We’re going to christen our bed and then I’m going to murder Naruto and Kiba.” 

Sakura grinned, really, she had won in the end.

“But Sasuke, its really not their fault, why did you even agree to this?”

“Naruto dared me to.” He said giving her a look that suggested this should be all the explanation she needed.

She sighed deeply as she was dragged down the sidewalk, at least she knew she’d be getting some tonight if nothing else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this much ahaha, I might fix it later so I apologize if theres lots of mistakes! This just kind of popped into my head, and I realized it wasn't very in line with what I had previously written about their vampire attributes but whatever, now they can turn their humanity off too, just throw that in there lol. If anyone has any fun vampire prompts let me know, I'm having fun with this series. Let me know what you think of it!! :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a VERY long time since I've written fanfiction, especially for SasuSaku so let me know what you think and if you want a second chapter or not . I think it ends somewhat happily though! :) Also I tried to keep them both as in character as I could so hopefully I succeeded.


End file.
